Durla
History Origin Durla is the only existing planet in the Durla star system. It once sustained a high-order civilization whose warlike tendencies ultimately ended in a conflict known as the "Six-Minute War." The war reduced the planet to nuclear rubble, gradually mutating the native populace until they gained the power to change their form instantly to adapt to their immediate circumstances. This ultimately created a barbaric tribal life on what is colloquially referred to as The Chameleon Planet. Their ability to appear as other than what they are has lead to deep distrust amongst other beings in the galaxy. Few samples of Durlan architecture remain, and those that do are in a state of slow decay from the instantaneous burn of implosion bombs which killed many of the planet's inhabitants. The form of the inhabitants in the time of the holocaust is unknown, as no remains have been found in identifiable condition. Archaeological and anthropological permits were not granted to investigate the circumstances. Whole sections of the planet are essentially barren, wasted by the impact of the high-intensity fusion weapons developed to destroy military bases. Insects, lizards and lower order life dwell in these regions. As surviving Durlans began to gather into tribal packs, each tribe adopted a characteristic shape used in their rituals and worn by Durlans of the tribe who leave the planet. The relationship of any of these shapes to the natural appearance of Durlans is unknown. Best available data indicates these shapes may be those worn by the primary ancestors of the tribe at the Temple the alleged source of the inhabitants' unique abilities. Pre Six-Minute War Durla is the only existing planet in the Durla star system. It once sustained a high-order civilization whose warlike tendencies ultimately ended in a conflict known as the Six-Minute War. The war reduced the planet to nuclear rubble, gradually mutating the native populace until they gained the power to change their form instantly to adapt to their immediate circumstances. This ultimately created a barbaric tribal life on what is colloquially referred to as The Chameleon Planet. Few samples of Durlan architecture remain, and those that do are in a state of slow decay from the instantaneous burn of implosion bombs which killed many of the planet's inhabitants. The form of the inhabitants in the time of the holocaust is unknown, as no remains have been found in identifiable condition. Archaeological and anthropological permits were not granted to investigate the circumstances. Whole sections of the planet are essentially barren, wasted by the impact of the high-intensity fusion weapons developed to destroy military bases. Insects, lizards and lower order life dwell in these regions. As surviving Durlans began to gather into tribal packs, each tribe adopted a characteristic shape used in their rituals and worn by Durlans of the tribe who leave the planet. The relationship of any of these shapes to the natural appearance of Durlans is unknown. Best available data indicates these shapes may be those worn by the primary ancestors of the tribe at the Temple - the alleged source of the inhabitants' unique abilities. Post Six-Minute War Although little is known about the Six-Minute War, it proved to be the most pivotal event to take place on the planet Durla. The war reduced the planet to nuclear rubble, gradually mutating the native populace until they gained the power to change their form instantly to adapt to their immediate circumstances. This ultimately created a barbaric tribal life on what is colloquially referred to as The Chameleon Planet. Points of Interest The Temple The Temple is a monolithic structure steeped in mystery. It is said to be the source of the Durlans' shape-changing capabilities. In (Pre-Zero Hour) the year 2983, Reep Daggle and his father R.J. Brande, who had previously lost their natural abilities journeyed to the Temple. Reep regained his super-powers, but Brande opted to remain powerless, thus sustaining his traditional humanoid appearance. Residents *Durlans *Chameleon Boy *Chameleon Chief *Chameleon Kid *R.J. Brande *Von Daggle *Green Lantern (Female Durlan) (Identity Unknown) *Green Lantern (Male Durlan) (Identity Unknown) Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Durla *http://www.comicvine.com/durla/34-57515/ *http://losh.wikia.com/wiki/Durla *http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Durla Category:Planets